


Day 22 – Ghost 2

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Will wants.





	Day 22 – Ghost 2

The skin at Will’s neck was succulent, but Hannibal wanted more.

He slid himself down Will’s body, lips tracing lightly over tender flesh.

Will arched upwards.

"Eager?”

"Always...”

Hannibal took a deep breath, then slid his lips over the leaking head.

Will shouted through his climax, alone in his room.


End file.
